My Favourite Nothing
by MVP is My Drug of Choice
Summary: 3 years of Friendship, 6 years of pain. Matt & Wednesday have been friends for 3 years. Gomez & Wednesday haven't spoken in 6. Matt loves Wednesday & Wednesday loves...Cody? or is Matt? EvanXOC CodyXOC


**A/N: I came up with this the other day and I couldn't stop writing. The first few chapters will be about Wednesday and Gomez and also developing Wednesday's relationship with Matt Korlan, who is also her best friend and shoulder to cry on. I haven't decided if Matt or Cody will be her boyfriend in the end, but Cody will make the occasional appearance in the next few chapters but she hasn't 'noticed' him yet. This is not a crossover .haha. I just borrowed the names Wednesday and Gomez, which will be explained. Oh and no drafts in this fic =P yet anyway. I would really appreciate feedback on this =)**

**Disclaimer: I own any WWE superstar, or Addams family character. I do own the personalities and looks of my OC's if they're worth much. The title 'My Favourite Nothing' belongs to Janelle Monae and her record company. I have nothing so suing me would be pointless. Haha.**

**April 26****st**** 2010 **

I sat down across from one of my best friends in the hotel bar as we talked about anything and everything.  
"you're crazy Eve" I laughed as she scooped a piece of ice out of the glass chewing it loudly  
"I'll take that as compliment from the Girl named Wednesday" she chuckled  
"doesn't make me crazy, Gomez is the crazy one" I answered smirking as I thought of my identical twin brother during our teen years, we had been really close at one point, like twins should be  
"Your twin brother?" she trailed off amused  
"Yeah, we don't talk anymore. I'd say Patricia was more like a twin to me then he was in the end" I sighed, our relationship as brother and sister had soured long ago.  
"why is that?" the stunning brunette asked  
"to put it simply, Gomez dated my best friend in high school and when they broke up things got frosty between them...I tried to stay out of it but he made me choose between them...after a huge fight I chose her" I frowned at my stupid decision as a teenager  
"he never got over it?" she raised an eyebrow surprised that someone could hold a grudge for so long  
"not really, we never see each other unless its forced upon him. I remember when I got injured after I started wrestling school and everyone in the family took turns to look after me, even Liam who lived in Chicago at the time came to my aid and helped with it but not Gomez." I explained as I felt my stomach twist in a knot  
"that's horrible, did you ever try talking to him?" the stunning brunette replied as she patted my arm  
"On numerous occasions, right after the fight and for the next few years before I left, I kept trying to talk to him thinking and hoping he hadn't been serious but he never even said a word, after a while I gave up" I paused for a moment trying to keep it together "then I got my spot in WWE, I decided that whenever I got back to town that I would always invite him to house shows and pay per views in Portland, I offered to pay transport and all. Every time we've been there I've invited him and he either doesn't reply or gets Patricia to answer for him." I sighed "I don't know how to get him to talk to me" a few stray tears escaped my eyes as I thought of the fight that had occurred after my stupid decision

_Flashback 13__th__ of April 2004_

"_How could you choose her over me Wednesday? I'm your brother!" he yelled as we stood in our childhood living room  
"why did you have to make me choose?" I yelled back angrily  
"because I thought I was more important to you, I'm you're twin brother and she's just some bitch from high school"  
"she treats me better then you do" I retorted stubbornly feeling my cheeks burning  
"fine, we're done, you won't even have to worry about me anymore" he hissed "I promise you that you'll never hear a word from me again"_

The fight had been 4 days before our 17th birthday, we had a joint party planned and he never turned up to it. He had kept his promise to me and since then apart from the occasional grunt, we'd never spoken in 6 years. Eve moved beside me embracing me in a warm hug "don't cry honey" she said softly  
"I'm trying not to" I sniffed wiping my tears away "I'm fine" I lied smiling at Eve  
"good, you should try talking to him again, it's been a long time" the brunette suggested  
"I might try" I answered knowing it wasn't worth it.

Once Eve left I sat at the bar picking out things that reminded me of Gomez, I had gotten used to the slightly empty feeling that came along with the absence of my twin brother. I got up and went to the hotel gift shops; I noticed that the clothing store had a cute red dress in the window. I went in and picked the dress out trying it on in the stall and I stood in the mirror studying myself in the dress, my curly long black hair filled with pink streaks throughout it, the darkness of my hair set off my cobalt blue eyes perfectly making them pop, I knew they were my best feature so I made sure everyone saw them. My skin was olive toned and blemish free, my face was oval shape, my eyes were almond shaped and I had decent sized lips, not to thin, not to thick. I never saw what other people saw in my looks, I was quite average in my eyes. I wasn't a stick like some divas, my arms were muscular and toned, and I had long toned legs, I spent a lot of time in gym and caused myself a lot of pain to look this good. I changed back into my jeans and t-shirt before paying for the dress and picking out some black stilettos to go with it.

I walked into the lobby seeing Cody Runnels signing for a few fans, I smiled when he saw me watching him, I averted my gaze quickly and watched as Matt signed for a few others, he was so sweet and he loved the fans, always treated them well. He waved me over as the fans left him.  
"Hey Matt" I grinned hugging him  
"Hey Thursday" he chuckled, he knew he was the only one who could get away with mocking my name without copping it "how's my girl doing?" he smiled happily  
"I've been better, but I picked up a cute dress and some shoes to go with it so I guess I shouldn't be so sad" I tried to smile but I ended up sighing

"Gomez?" he asked wrapping an arm around my shoulders as I nodded, Eve and Matt were the only ones who knew about my rouge twin brother "have you tried talking to him again?" I shook my head looking around "I feel like I should try but I know he won't talk to me, he's keeping his promise. " the pain began to sink in once again as Matt led me to the elevator away from the fans, staff and paying guests as I slowly unravelled "I just want to feel like he cares again, I still love him so much, he's my twin brother. I was so young and stupid" by now I was sobbing carelessly into his chest. I barely noticed when the elevator dinged and we were on the right floor, Matt and I went through this meltdown every few months. A lot of the time when I saw the Bella twins finishing one another's sentence I would ignore it...but there were times where one of them might even be slightly upset and the other was there in a flash to back her up or offer her comfort. I didn't spend a hell of a lot of time with them but when I did those were the times I lost it the most. I wasn't looking for the corny stuff I just wanted _my_ twin back. Matt scooped me up into his arms bridal style and carried me to his room; he knew how to deal with me. From the moment I met him I knew I could tell him everything.

"Now you listen to me Wednesday" he would say "don't you do this again, I've seen this from you so many times. Falling apart doesn't help anything" he said it every time and he was saying it again as we entered his room "next time we're in Portland you're going to find him and you're going to talk to him." That was new "he won't come to shows because he knows what's coming. Make him listen." the highflyers fighting words startled me enough to break me out of my miserable state.  
"those are some fighting words Mr Korklan" I chuckled wiping the remainder of my tears away  
"I had to say something to stop you from completely melting down again Miss Stevens" he grinned hugging me against his body "how about we tune into the Jersey Shore?" he asked in his best jersey accent as he placed me on my feet, he put is bag down beside the bed before falling back onto it  
"Sounds good my adorable little Guido" I laughed and laid back beside him. He really was a miracle worker. I smiled to myself as he wrapped his arms around me.

I woke up the next morning still enveloped in Matt's comforting arms. I got up slowly and quietly pulling my journal out of my backpack, the only entries in it were the ones that talked about Gomez and missing him and were always dated a few months apart, one for each time I fell apart.

_23__rd__ June 2006_

_I wish Gomez would talk to me, it's really killing me, he's off doing whatever, Liam and Patricia know all about his life and I don't. I know I messed up when I picked Olivia over him but it's been two years. It was a stupid mistake. I just want my brother back. I wonder if he hears me crying at night. I feel like half of me is gone. _

_14__th__ of November 2007_

_I hate this, I hate me, I hate those damn twins. Brianna and Nicole, nice girls but I hate that they're so close. All I can think have when I see them is Gomez. They're so cliché and I'm jealous. The sentence finishing, the sense of each other's emotion, the matching clothes. I can't say Gomez and I ever matched but I wanted the first two. So here I am crying my eyes out once again and nowhere near Matt. Matt is the only person other than family who knows about Gomez and my only source of comfort on most occasions. I hate putting him through this; I don't know why he sticks around. I got my contract for WWE, now I need my twin brother. _

_7__th__ of January 2009 _

_I keep dreaming of making things right with Gomez, its torture. I don't understand why he still won't talk to me. We're 21 now and he still won't let it go, he didn't even celebrate his 21__st__ according to Patricia. Neither did I. I haven't been celebrating my birthday, not without him. I might invite him to the raw house show in Portland and try to talk to him then. Matt suggested that. Matt is the sweetest person I know. I wish I had known him when Gomez made me choose, maybe I would've chosen Gomez...I just hope our plan works so I don't go crying to him again. Meeting him at the Indy show in 2007 was the single best thing that has happened in 5 years. I wish Gomez was as understanding as him._

There were many more but at points they all sounded the same and too me, they all screamed pathetic. Matt would say it's only fair that I would be so upset, it had literally been years. He had read my diary on numerous occasions when I wouldn't tell him my problems, Patricia and Liam had never picked a side but I would have understood if they had taken his. I picked the wrong person. I wrote another diary entry about my day and my pain before slipping it into my suitcase.

All I could hope for was that one day Gomez would talk to me, one day I'd get my twin back. That was all I wanted.

**Matts POV**

I laid in bed staring at the ceiling once Wednesday had left, I had to find a way for Gomez to talk to her. It tore her apart every day, she may not have cried often about it or admitted it but I could tell it was on her mind. I wasn't entirely sure why Gomez had kept his promise and still wouldn't talk to her, surely he had realised she was young and dumb when she picked her friend. I took out my laptop, connecting to the internet; I logged into facebook typing 'Gomez Stevens' in search box at the top of the page.

Several options appeared but right away I could tell who Wednesday's twin brother was, his hair was bleached blond and spiked, he was the manly version of his sister only with blond hair instead of black hair, he had the same almond shaped cobalt blue eyes and the same oval shaped face. They had the same sad glint in their eyes, he was smiling in his picture but his eyes didn't look happy, it was always the same with Wednesday too. Wednesday was extremely beautiful, she was perfect, the only negative thing was her sadness, seeing such a beautiful girl so upset was hard. I looked through Gomez's photo's apparently health was something the twins had in common, his arms were huge. I clicked add as friend hoping he wouldn't recognise me by my name or face, if he wouldn't talk to Wednesday maybe he would talk to me. One way or another I was going to make Wednesday happy even if she didn't realise how much her happiness meant to me.

**A/N: I know the Matt part is a bit corny but it's setting the scene for the future. Tell me what you think :D I'd really appreciate the feedback, positive or negative =) **


End file.
